


I'll Leave Casa Blancas On Our Grave

by FireworkArcanist, LilyValleyDaydreamer



Category: Destiny (Video Games), mystreet
Genre: Destiny 2, F/M, Gen, Mystreet - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, WELCOME TO THE CROSSOVER BABEYYYY, We Know What We're Doing, aph will show up........... Eventually., big tw for death ments, but aph and aaron get better its ok, i doubt there will be... Graphic violence but there is... probably Some violence? so stay safe, tags will be uploaded as they apply!, we've got. technically aarons ghost is an oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireworkArcanist/pseuds/FireworkArcanist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyValleyDaydreamer/pseuds/LilyValleyDaydreamer
Summary: Aaron wakes up on a morning hundreds of years after the end of the world, and has to find his place in it.
Relationships: Aarmau - Relationship, Aphmau/Aaron Lycan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	I'll Leave Casa Blancas On Our Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this fic is a crossover of Destiny 2 and Mystreet. it basically puts the cast of mystreet into the destiny universe. @fireworkarcanist is my best friend and we are writing this together! we wrote almost 1500 words in one night! we hope you enjoy :^)  
> \- lilyvalleydaydreamer

The sunbeams were a waterfall of light, coursing between the pine leaves. Branches coated in snow passed the sun’s offering across the forest. Floating to the ground, both sunrays and snowflakes dusted the soil. 

The air was cold, but not uninvited. Each breeze was familiar with the landscape, making its way through the trees. Bringing a chill to the winter surroundings, every piece of the environment fit together into a pristinely natural and undisturbed habitat.

Up until what might be the last of humanity crashed into the setting.

The Collapse was unexpected and devastated far more than a single forest. Encompassing the world, such a disaster might as well have made the Earth stop spinning. 

An engagement ring lies in its box in a drawer, with none to open it. 

Where houses stood, there is history; moss and dust cover what used to be walls.

These fragments of the past build the present state of the forest. 

Aaron rushes through the woods, crashing into trees and bushes as he does- their thorns scratch his skin, and he is almost certainly bleeding from a cut or two, not that he notices. 

How could he? 

He has to- He _needs_ to find Aphmau. Everything else can wait. Certainly, nothing else is as important.

“Aaron.”

“Aaron. You need to slow down.”

“Aaron. Aaron. You’re going too fast to efficiently search for anyone.”

“Aaron.”

“I- I _know,_ I don't _care-_ ”

“Aaron. You need to slow down.”

“I can’t! I have to _find_ her, and I can’t _do_ that if I _take my time!”_

“Aaron. Aaron.”

Aaron doesn't spare the little floating… robot thing? another glance as he resumes his frantic search. Normally, he might want to get his bearings more, investigate whatever this strange robot thing was, but- he _had_ to find Aphmau. That first. 

Even if the little floating thing was right. 

“Aaron.”

He ignores her. It? The voice was female but- it was a _robot!_

The little robot obviously wasn't going to- _stop_ following him. Maybe she could help him? Two eyes were better than one, even when one of the eyes was floating, metal, and about the size of a baseball. 

“Hey, uh, floating… robot drone? Do you think you could uh-”

Running through a dense forest while not looking where you're going is what some people call an "ill-advised activity", for many reasons which include bears, small cliffs, unexpected trees, and more. This specific time, it was a bad idea due to one simple thing: a misplaced tree root. 

Or, misplaced as far as Aaron is concerned. As far as the tree is concerned, the root is likely placed somewhere just fine. 

...Aaron goes flying and lands hard on his face in the leaves and the dirt. His nose might be broken, maybe. Hard to tell when you're facedown in the soil. 

Aaron pulls himself slowly up off the ground, scrubbing the dirt from his eyes to find the little floating thing right in front of him. 

“Aaron. I told you to slow down.”

“Y-yeah, you _did,_ -”

“Aaron. I told you that you would not be able to find **Aphmau** like this.”

“ _Yeah,_ you _did,_ -” 

“Aaron. Will you stop **running** for **one minute**?”

“...Yeah. I will.”

“Aaron. I have much to tell you.”

“I can _promise_ you I have many, _many_ things to ask.”

“Aaron. I will **answer** your **inquiries** given time. But you might not know the correct **inquiries** to **ask**.”

“I think I do, actually. What _are_ you and _why_ am I no longer _DEAD._ Last I checked, I was very, _VERY DEAD_.”

“Aaron. That is a simple **inquiry** to **answer**. I **revived** you.”

“W- _revived_ me?! When- _how?_ -”

“Aaron. I told you that you would not know the correct **inquiries** to **ask**. There is a lot I have to **explain** that will help you understand **all** of **this**. But your **survival** comes first. I would like to **request** you do as I **ask** for now.”

“Are you going to ask for me to give up on looking for Aph?”

“Aaron. Trust that I would not dismiss your wants, however-”

“I’m not going to give up on looking.”

“Aaron.”

“I don’t care if the world ended, _she_ is _my_ world _,_ I _HAVE_ to find her!”

"Aaron.”

Aaron runs his hands through his hair, ignoring the dirt on them. That's a problem for future Aaron, not present Aaron. 

She's still around, she _has_ to be, he just has to figure out where to _look._ So Aaron digs through his memories for the last time he saw her. 

They were… separated. At the end of the world. She went out to find their other friends, and Aaron set up a settlement of sorts. 

But- Aphmau came back. They saw each other again. Got their other friends situated. But then these creatures- aliens, found them. 

Aaron remembers a giant beetle-like monstrosity of a tank, and a burning certainty that someone had to do something about it- in his eyes, and in hers. 

He remembers stealing a ship with strange controls, her at the helm and him keeping the invading creatures off of her, and pointing it directly at the horrible beetle-tank-thing. 

Aaron remembers kissing her like it was the end of the world (it was the end of the world.)

And then… nothing. Until now. 

None of that is really… reassuring or helpful, in finding Aphmau, but if he's alive, she _has_ to be. Anything else- 

The alternative is unthinkable.

“Aaron.”

“Aaron. I know you are in **pain**. You’ve **lost** all you **had**.”

“But Aaron. There is **hope**. If you can **survive** \- and I trust that you **will** \- you will be **prepared** to face the **universe**.” 

“...Universe?”

“Aaron. I am your **Ghost** , and you are my **Risen Lightbearer**. I was specifically assigned to revive **you**.”

“I… think I _know_ what ghosts look like, and you do _not_ look like one. First, you look pretty solid. And Metal. I don’t think ghosts are made of metal. And second-”  
  
The little floating thing- the _Ghost_ , apparently- makes a semi-annoyed sound, bobs in front of his face for a second, and Aaron feels the cuts he was ignoring and his possibly broken-nose heal up, and if he hadn't just come back to _life_ somehow, Aaron would probably be marveling at that.

“-Ghosts can’t do _that,_ normally. They’re supposed to make _scary noises,_ and _haunt people,_ y’know- _ooooo._ ” 

“Aaron. The **Traveler** chose **you** as one of the **Risen** to grant the power of the **Light**. You have an important **role** in this **universe**.”

“Aaron. My **role** is to help **you** , wherever you are. Your **role** is not here.”

“What do roles _matter_ when Aph isn’t-”

“Aaron. **Aphmau** may be **alive** , and she may **not**. You **cannot** change this. What you **can** change is **your** presence in this **universe**.”

“I-” Aaron falls silent for a moment, gears turning in his head. This… everything was strange, and wrong. And maybe despite how real it feels, he would eventually wake up next to Aph and realize it was all just a nightmare. A really, really _weird_ nightmare. But for now, maybe it would be best to listen to this Ghost, and maybe he would find Aphmau along the way. 

“What do I need to do?”

The Ghost swivels in the air, scanning the environment. 

"Aaron. Follow me. I have located **resources** that can **aid** us in ensuring your **survival**."

Not waiting for Aaron to respond, the Ghost floats off through the trees, clearly headed somewhere. 

“Alright… I’ll go collect these _resources_ that will _aid_ us.”

She leads them out into a clearing, and for a second, the light- no longer dimmed by the trees- is blinding, but it fades after a second. 

“Aaron. It appears the located **resources** are from a **walker**!”

“A… walker? As opposed to a _runner?”_

“No!”

The first thing Aaron sees is the destroyed walker, slumped over and damaged, with the shattered half of a ship crashed into it. It looks… old, and worn, covered in moss and dirt and falling apart. The half of the ship sticking out is open, and the inside appears to have been converted to some sort of memorial, or shrine. 

The ghost flies into it.

The second thing Aaron sees is… a statue. A pair of statues, actually, made from plates of metal- obviously scavenged. A crude plaque has been placed at its base, though its words are unreadable from a distance due to damage and time.

It's… him. Him and Aphmau. And it looks almost as old as the walker. 

They look brave. 

Aaron falls to his knees. 

He stays there for a very long time. 

“...Aaron. There are people to **save** . You have a **life** to find. **Yours**.”

“I don’t… want to get up.”

“Aaron. We can always come **back** to visit **again** at another time.”

“Aaron. I am **here** for you.”

“Aaron. You need to **get up**.”

“Aaron-”

“I’m coming.”


End file.
